


Sentience

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, Experiencing Life, F/F, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Ice Cream, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Self-cest, Sharing a Body, Sibling Incest, Snowball Fight, Swimming, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roxas awakens within Sora, they discover that they can essentially share the body. Sora attempts to show Roxas everything there is to real life, and they make an odd bonds with Arendelle's royal sisters. One thing Roxas and Sora quickly learn is that it is difficult to hide anything from someone that you share a body with.</p><p>Explicit Sora/Roxas, little bit of Elsa/Anna. KH fic, not Frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after 3D.
> 
> This idea came to me while listening to "I Feed You My Love" by Margaret Berger when trying to come up with new Inner Medley ideas. Instead of a oneshot I came up with this multi-chapter fic :)  
> 

It wasn’t until late into the night that Sora felt the first stirrings of Roxas within him. Logically, he knew that Roxas was there. He had even seen him during his Nightmare and known that there had been more to the feelings that Roxas had given him that time. Yet, Sora had not felt anything within him except for a stronger sense of peace since their merging.

Now, deep in sleep, he saw snapshots, photos of Roxas and his friends. Black cloak-clad, smiling faces ate in the light of twilight. These three friends laughed, cried, comforted, fought. Many things tried to separate them, and finally they were. With the memories came tears, real tears which lay dried upon Sora’s face the next morning. The emotions were real. Unlike Roxas, Sora knew what emotions felt like, and these were real. Perhaps duller and less often because of the situation he’d been in, but Roxas had felt. Sadly, Sora realized that this didn’t mean that Nobodies had hearts. Roxas may be the only special case.

When Sora awoke, he was glad to finally understand Roxas. All he’d known for some time were the snippets of stories his friends had told him. Roxas had been part of the Organization. Roxas had been friends with Axel. Roxas had lived a normal life in the fake Twilight Town. Now Sora knew so much more. Roxas had also had a friend named Xion, a friend that he’d cared for greatly but had been lost to him and nearly everyone for the purpose of waking Sora himself. Sora knew that he had done nothing wrong; if anyone should be blamed for this messed up situation it should be Xehanort, yet he couldn’t help feeling that he should have done more. For everyone. Roxas had always questioned the workings of the Organization, never exactly sitting well there. Sora was glad to know that his Nobody, while naive and susceptible at first, did have a defiant side. He also now knew that Roxas’ biggest desire was to live a normal life like he’d had in Twilight Town. Even Sora couldn’t give him that, being a warrior of Light and all.

Sora was fast approaching a meteor head-on, more closing in from both directions.

 _Steer left!_ a voice cautioned within his head. Without thought, Sora jerked the controls zooming through a narrow opening. The voice continued to whisper strategies when Sora’s own maneuvers wavered.

When he’d finally passed through the gate, Sora let himself sink in the pilot seat with a loud groan. That was not something he wanted to go through every day. A laugh echoed in his head making Sora refocus, blinking. He’d been so absorbed in flying that he hadn’t thought on the strange voice in his head.

“Is that you, Roxas?” he asked aloud.

There was pause before, _yes_.

Sora tested speaking telepathically by projecting a strong thought. _Why have you never spoken before now?_

 _What do you mean? The last thing I remember was speaking with you in your Nightmare._ Speaking this way was surreal. Roxas’ voice didn’t sound like noises heard from the outside, but it was more poignant than internal thoughts.

_What about before that?_

_Merging with you._

_Roxas, I’m not sure how to tell you this, but that was over a year ago._

_What?_

_Perhaps you were sleeping?_

_Why would I wake up now?_

_Because I wanted you to,_ Sora thought without hesitance.

He felt Roxas pause. Finally, quietly, he asked, _How is Axel?_

 _Axel isn’t…around anymore. I mean, he’s Lea now!_ Sora waved his hands around frantically. _He’s fine. He’s kind of like you are now._ Roxas didn’t miss the tenderness in Sora’s voice.

_I’m…glad._

Sora was at ease that Roxas was taking all of this so well, but he could still feel a sadness burrowed deep within his heart.

 _Did you love him?_ Sora couldn’t help from asking.

Roxas jolted in surprise. _It doesn’t matter._

_Maybe, but Roxas, remember that you do matter._

Sora obviously couldn’t see Roxas, but he guessed that the strange feeling he had meant that he would have been blushing. _You sure are kind, Sora._ This was the first time his Nobody had said his name, and it made him incredibly happy.

_Well, Roxas, seeing as I don’t have anything to do besides train, I’ll let you decide where we go next._

_Me? Why?_

_Because I can train anywhere and you deserve some special treatment,_ Sora thought grinning.

_I’d…like to see my friends again. In Twilight Town._

“Sounds great!” Touching the Gummi ship controls, the brunet set them on course.


	2. Taking Over

Sora wasn’t sure what came over him, but that night he couldn’t stop thinking about Roxas. Finally knowing his other self was oddly electric. It wasn’t a surprise when his thoughts melded into his dreams.

In the dream he watched as a specter as Roxas lived out his life. But when it came to the vital decision to attempt freeing Kingdom Hearts that had resulted in his capture and dissolvement, Sora stepped in. Sora in an assumed hopeless attempt, reached out a phantom hand placing it on a startled Roxas’ shoulder. The blond gaped, seeing him for the first time, yet staring into those eyes Sora knew that Roxas knew everything. He knew the outcomes of his actions. He knew who Sora was. The Nobody gave a lonely smile before fading under the brunet’s hand.

“No!” Sora called in anguish. Didn’t Roxas deserve life and happiness as much as he did? Even in dreams fate was set upon them like a shackle. And Sora knew without a doubt in that moment that it was a dream. “Roxas, can you hear me?” he called without answer. “I don’t care what it take; I’ll break these shackles. You will live.” A whimper filled the air, and the atmosphere shook till all turned black.

“Thank you,” spoken softly was the last thing he heard.

Waking did not find Sora, but Roxas.  The blond felt groggy, thus his situation did not register until he passed the small mirror in the Gummi ship bathroom on the way to the toilet. Blond hair sat where brown should have, the clothes he wore were white and grey instead of red and black, and a face shaped by loss and resentment replaced the caring, goofy grin. He stared at the mirror memorized. If he looked hard enough he could notice subtle representations of aging, namely his lengthened hair and the stretch of his face. Ever so slowly, he brought a hand to his face. It felt as he remembered but it was smoother, softer somehow, and the act of touching gave him a warmness new to him.

“Sora, are you there?” his voice was a bit frantic. A real, live body invigorated him, but he didn’t want to be alone. The response was slow but finally came.

“How is this even possible? I still exist, and now my body is here too?”

_I don’t know any more than you, but I would guess that my body just transformed. Maybe matter reacts to our souls?_

“How are you so calm? What if you never take over again?”

_I trust you, Roxas. We can both share this body, can’t we?”_

Without warning, Roxas was overcome with Sora’s memories. He saw knew sides to people he already knew. Riku, who had contributed to the downfall of Roxas’ life, one of the people he’d come to resent, was actually a caring friend and companion. He witnessed his other’s childhood friend’s less-than amiable actions through his other’s rose-colored lens. Riku was Riku; he was not his actions. His intentions were more important than the deeds. Roxas’ chest pained when he remembered that Axel’s actions had been much the same.

He really didn’t deserve this kind other. Sora trusted so easily. He remembered the time he had been naïve enough to be that way, but life had quickly killed that naivety. Could he ever find the ability to truly trust again?  If anyone, Sora would carve trust into him, like it or not. No secrets could be hidden this way, and what scared Roxas the most was not knowing, not understanding. He’d lived in the shadows too long.

He also learned more about Namine, about her tragic, lonely existence, about her regrets and longings that Sora pretended to ignore. He couldn’t do anything to help her, and now she could be content with Kairi. Kairi. Roxas had spoken to her only briefly, but now he saw her for the beautiful flower that Sora saw her as. She was a glowing flower of Light, but also a fiery thistle, ready to tell you what-is-what if needed. He couldn’t wait to meet her in person.

“As long as you are okay with it, I would love to.”

 _Of course._ He could feel Sora’s smile then a chuckle. _You know, you don’t have to talk to me aloud._

“I know. It’s just, talking feels nice.”

_Oh. Then don’t let me stop you._

“I wasn’t going to.” Roxas looked at the smirking face staring back at him and felt more content than he had in a long time.

_Well, ready to go meet those friends of yours?_

“Crap! I forgot. I gotta pee!” Roxas scrambled a few steps to the right before relieving himself, Sora laughing all the while.


	3. Nostalgia

Roxas stood in front of The Usual Spot trying to swallow the nostalgia. He longed to step right passed that faded, old curtain to be met with a teary eyed Olette who would run up begging to know where he’d been. But he knew that none of them remembered him. He’d only hung out with digital fabrications after all.

Sora didn’t like his negative attitude. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. _Just go introduce yourself. They accepted me easily enough._

Roxas smiled at Sora’s attempt to cheer him up before taking a deep breath and pushing the red curtain aside.

Pence tilted his head seeing the stranger first. “Hi? Who are you?”

“I’m Roxas. I just thought I’d say hi.”

“Hi, Roxas. I’m Olette.” The friendliest of the bunch reached out a hand that he readily accepted.

Hayner raised an eyebrow at him. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Roxas hesitated, unsure of how to answer. He hated lies, but they’d surely never believe him.

_You never know till you try, right?_

“Actually we have. Well, kind of.”

“Wait, I know where I know you from!” Hayner exclaimed as he turned and hurried over to a chest nestled by the far wall. He pulled out a stack of photos.

“Photos?” Olette clapped her hands in realization. “Yes, the photos!”

Pence’s brow knit. “Oh, yeah, those photos.”

 _It couldn’t be, could it?_ Roxas thought. He stood frozen under the expectant stares of the other three.

 _See for yourself._ Sora literally pushed him with force.

Sure enough, in Hayner’s hands were the pictures they had taken together in the fake Twilight Town. But how was that even possible? Hadn’t that been nothing but a digital reality? He looked at their happy faces and felt nostalgia hitting him like a tidal wave. A part of him wished that he could just have continued to live in that peaceful ignorance forever. But no. Now he had the irreplaceable opportunity to make _real_ memories. _Thank you,_ he whispered silently, and he felt Sora nod in reply.

“You see it’s a long story,” he began. “You may want to sit down.” And so he explained everything without reservation (well maybe some when it came to what he’d done in the Organization).

“Then how did we get the pictures?” Pence asked.

Roxas was about to admit his own unknowing, but Sora held conviction. “Our hearts are connected.” He smiled touching the mentioned area of his chest feeling the tiny pitter patter beneath his fingers.

“Yes. That’s gotta be it, otherwise we wouldn’t have recognized him right away, right?” Olette theorized.

“But the pictures-“ Hayner began.

“Shh.” She pushed him lightly. “Don’t ruin it. I like the other answer. Then, Roxas, what do you want to do first?”

“Huh?”

“You are here to experience life, right? What do you want to do?”

_I thought you would have had enough ice cream by now._ Sora laughed at the sour face Roxas made at the comment.

Not bothering to reply, Roxas kicked his feet the way he used to back in the Organization. There was a new sense of freedom granted by the height, landscape, and awareness of belonging. Sea salt had tasted as he remembered, though a bit sweeter, and now he had moved on to a new flavor: chocolate vanilla swirl (since Olette had vowed that vanilla was the best while Pence wouldn’t shut up about the glory that was chocolate). First, he tried each side separately, then together. One was sweet smoothness, the other deep richness.

 “So, what do you think?” Olette asked as Pence looked on with anticipation.

“They are both great in their own way,” he answered truthfully, “but I think they work best together.”

 _Like us,_ Sora thought idly. For some reason this made Roxas’ feet stop their playful kicking.

Hayner jumped up. “I know what we should do now!”

“Yeah?” Pence raised an eyebrow.

“We never went on that beach trip, right? Let’s do it now.” He skipped a little bit, obviously proud of his smart thinking.

Roxas smiled. “Let’s.”

“Are you sure?” Roxas asked for the tenth time holding the blue swim trunks hesitantly.

_Yes. It’s not a big deal._

“Okay…” Roxas awkwardly changed into the trunks, surprised to find that they actually fit perfectly.

_You are kinda me, you know?_

Roxas shot back a nasty retort which only earned a laugh in response. He grabbed a towel before heading out of the Gummi ship.

“Looking good,” Olette catcalled good-humoredly making Roxas blush.

“K, hurry up or we’ll miss the train,” Hayner cautioned leading the way.

Roxas must have looked like a child ogling at the passing scenery. It passed quickly, yet in a beautiful blur that he attempted to memorize. Frankly, from what Sora could see of his reflection in the window, he thought he was pretty cute.

They exited the train in a tumble falling upon the warm sand. Forgetting the clean white towel, Roxas let himself drop to the brown grains, sinking himself into its gritty texture.

“If you think that’s nice, just wait till you feel the water,” Hayner said running ahead. He entered with a splash and was soon followed by the other two.

Roxas indulged a while longer before walking to the water’s edge.     

 _Are you sure you can swim?_ Sora asked nervously.

 _Should be fine. I have your memories, right?_ Taking no precautions, Roxas dived right into the water with a splash. He stretched his arms, curving along the water which was slick and cool to the touch. The feeling of emersion was both trilling and unsettling. The water called of eternal tranquility. He moved quickly and easily, but coming up for air was trickier. His body felt heavier, and kicking his legs only seemed to move him in other directions than up. A hand finally dragged him up and Roxas gasped at much-needed air.

Hayner looked him over. “Maybe you should stay in the shallow zone.”

Roxas glared. “I know how to swim.”

“Okay, okay. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t start out easy. Maybe you know how, but can you do it is another question.”

“Fine,” Roxas pouted but obeyed, slinking back closer to shore. Olette gave him a pitying look and joined him. Through some private tutoring from her and Sora he got the hang of actually moving in the water down painlessly.

Finally, Hayner approved of him risking it in the deeper zones, and the four of them began to play friendly games like “Marco Polo,” “shark,” and “dolphin racing.” Roxas even won a few rounds. It was a blast, but also tiring, and after a few hours they crawled to shore, beat.

After a small rest, they set upon sandcastle building. Once Roxas got the hang of packing the sand, he set upon making a miniature clock tower and Castle that Never Was. He may not be a great artist, but he was proud of his work nonetheless. The band of friends ogled the castle with interest asking detailed questions about its interior which Roxas excitedly answered.

 _Do you miss it?_ Sora asked.

_Yes. Or, more like the experiences I had there._

_I understand._ And Sora did. He had to; he held his memories. But it was more than that; he also missed all the world’s he’d visited, if only because of the friendships he’d build in them

Parting ways was hard, but Roxas knew that it wasn’t forever. The three friends smiled and waved eagerly forcing him to promise to visit again real soon. It was a promise he was pleased to make.


	4. Selfishness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve said on other fics, I’ve only actually played KH 1, 2, and a bit of Chain of Memories. I honestly don’t know if Roxas has seen snow before (if he went to Halloween Town then he did!), but my mindset while writing this was that he hadn’t. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to describe Arendelle, and I looked at screenshots and wikis, but there isn’t a lot of description, so I made up stuff. Anything that is disjointed with the movie, good for noticing I guess :D.

_So where are we headed?_

“Not sure. A new gate opened right before you awoke. I figured we should check it out. They’re probably in need of some Heartless fighters, and I’m in need of some fighting,” Sora explained starting the Gummi ship’s engine.

 _Kay,_ was all that Roxas replied.

“What’s wrong?” Sora tilted his head as well as the ship.

_Nothing. Just, thought I’d have more time to do stuff._

Sora laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure there will be plenty to do there besides fighting.”

_I hope._

The world they landed on was stunning to say the least. Mountain peaks glowed and a crystal sea shimmered with the passing sunlight. Expanses of forests and water surrounded a central domain of civilization. Within the capital stood a castle with a flowering garden. To one side were what appeared to be living courters and to the other a bazaar. Oddly, though the region appeared to be in the high time of spring, there was a large patch of snow in-between the two sections of town.

Ignoring the oddity of its presence, excitement stirred in Roxas. He nearly bounced up and down like a child in Sora’s mind. “Okay, okay, calm down. I’ll let you take over.”

Roxas was running out the door before the change had fully finished and raced to the section of land. It was mostly untouched. Roxas was caught between just staring at it and disturbing its perfection for its chilly texture. Finally, he reached a hand forward brushing along the surface, watching as tiny grains shifted with the movement.

Movement directed his attention to a group of kids and a snowman that came running to the scene. They stared at him for a second before beginning to play. They split themselves into two teams and began throwing balls of snow at each other.

 _Why not play?_ Sora encouraged.

 _Okay,_ Roxas tried not to look too excited when he approached the snowman, who seemed to be the leader of the group. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not!” The snowman handed him a premade snowball. “Do you know how to play?” he asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Don’t you just try to hit everyone with the balls?”

The snowman reeled in offence. “We do not play in such a disgraceful manor. We have teams, you see. You only aim for those on the other team.”

Roxas frowned. “Oh. That makes it more complicated. I don’t know anyone.”

“Ah!” The snowman scrunched his face before smiling in glee. “Kids,” he cried gaining attention, “we are going to switch up the teams. Everyone wearing green and black join my team. Everyone else will join this guy here.”

The children looked a little confused but complied. When Roxas went over to group up with his team a little girl with short brown hair and shining eyes smiled sweetly at him.

“Hello,” she welcomed. “You’ve never played before.”

“I’m not from around here,” he explained.

“She giggled. That’s obvious. I meant you’ve never played?” She rose her voice at the end implying that she found it unbelievable.

“Haven’t had much time to.”

“But you’re older than me.” She cocked her head.

“You want to know a secret?” he asked lowering his voice. The girl nodded enthusiastically. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, “I’m actually younger than you.”

“Really?” She gaped at him.

“Yep.”

“Wow!”

The game began and the little girl stayed particularly close to him, almost as if she were trying to act like his protective older sister. It was adorable and spurred Sora into teasing and calling his other a “big ol’ softy.”

The game didn’t seem to have any rules, so it continued aimlessly, yet somehow, even though the longer they played the wetter and colder they got, the more fun the game seemed. Everyone was laughing and shrieking, and Roxas could feel Sora’s growing awe.

Roxas paused surprised at this. Quickly, he scanned Sora’s memories (which earned him a halfhearted objection) learning that indeed Sora had never been in a snowball fight either. _You want to play too, don’t you?_

_Well…yes. But, don’t change. I can always do it later. This is your time, and besides, if possible I’d love to do it with Riku and Kairi._

_Okay,_ the Nobody relented, but he felt a little disappointed.

Roxas was good at dodging, so he hadn’t been hit many times. Aiming was another matter. He was used to short-to-midrange fighting, not distance. Even so, he didn’t give up, tossing ball after ball, most often aiming at the appointed leader. Just when he had gotten a two-hit streak, black invaded his white vision. The black moved as a blur in zagging lines upon the ground.

“Run!” he yelled calling upon his two keyblades. The children began to scream, but they weren’t moving fast enough. His vision shifted between two groups being tailed.

 _Change,_ Sora ordered.

 _What? No. I want to fight._ He dashed toward one of the groups.

_Roxas! This isn’t the time. We need to save the children._

_And I can do that just as well as you._

_Roxas, stop being so full of yourself. What if you can’t?_ Roxas ignored him, readying himself for a jump strike.

 _Roxas!_ Sora was done negotiating. He pulsed his energy, clawing against Roxas’ consciousness. Their form might have shifted (neither were focused enough to take notice), but Sora was in control. The strike landed cutting through one shadow and then another still deep within the earth. Double jumping, Sora sped to the other group in the nick of time. The little girl with shining eyes was crying in panic upon the ground where she had fallen. A black limb was racing toward her, a limb that was soon torn apart. Sweet Dreams’ extra reach smeared through the lowly shadows returning them to true shadows. The little girl started at him confused before resuming her crying. Compelled, he knelt down rubbing her back and whispered gentle assurances. Some kids had stopped their frantic escape while others continued on regardless.

The snowman ran up to them on stubby legs. “How did you do that? Hey, wasn’t your hair blonde before?” He squinted his eyes. “Anyway, you’re a hero! Come, I’ll take you to meet the queen.” He seemed too happy given the circumstance, but Sora didn’t comment.

He led them up the castle’s steps, which led to a large front plaza before the large, open front door. Chatting peacefully were two women who appeared to be sisters. One had shimmering, silvery white hair and a breathtaking blue gown encrusted with iridescent gemstones. The other had an extremely friendly expression and strawberry blonde hair. She wore a less elegant, but equally befitting her beauty, green gown. Sora assumed they were sisters.

They looked close.

The snowman’s stubby legs ran up to the white haired woman. “Elsa, Elsa, this guy saved us from shadow creatures. He’s a hero!”

“Shadow creatures?” she asked in shock.

“Your…Majesty, they are called Heartless. They will keep appearing until I find the keyhole to your world and seal it. But don’t worry, I won’t stop searching until I do. In the meantime I will fight off any that show up.”

“That is quite heroic of you. Thank you for protecting my people.” The queen curtsied, and the other woman followed her lead. “Please just call me Elsa. This,” she gestured to the blonde, “is my _sister_ , Anna. She will be getting _married_ soon.”

Sora thought it was odd for the queen to discuss her sister’s wedding plans as means of introduction, but besides that, paid the matter no mind. Roxas, on the other hand, didn’t miss the stiff way Elsa said “sister” and “marriage” or the small cringe it brought to Anna’s face.

“This little guy,” she bent down giving the snowman a hug, “is Olaf.”

Olaf spotted something behind them. “Elsa, I’m gonna go back to play some more.”

Elsa’s voice took on a motherly tone. “Okay, but make sure to get home at a decent hour.” He nodded before taking off back down the stairs.

Turning back to Sora, she continued. “Do come in. The least I can do to repay you is let you stay here.” The queen smiled, all firmness gone. “Anna, would you mind showing him to his room.” Anna nodded and was about to guide them on, but Sora called out.

“Um, Elsa, before you leave we should introduce ourselves as well. I’m Sora. It’s kind of complicated, but there’s another boy named Roxas sharing my body.” Sora blushed at how strange it sounded. He half expected the two women to ask if he had hurt his head during the fight, but instead they just exchanged confused looks. “It, uh, is a long story, and I wouldn’t want to hold you. I just thought I should let you know,” he finished sheepishly.

“That was considerate of you. I shall be considerate as well then. I have the power to make snow and ice.”

“Oh!” Sora exclaimed. “Then that’s why there is a random patch of snow out there.”

Elsa giggled lightly. “Yes. That would be my doing. Then, Anna, please show _them_ to their room. We can discuss this further in the morning.”

Sora was used to being led through dozens of castle hallways to a room, to being lost completely on how to return to it later, but Anna only led them a short distance down the left wing.

“Here you are,” she announced opening the door. “If you need anything we are just over there.” She pointed to the right wing. “If it isn’t too much trouble,” she fidgeted with her arms, “could I meet Roxas?” Her eyes held a sparkling excitement.

“Uh, sure.” They shifted for the third time that day. Anna’s eyes widened, and they both realized for the first time that they’d actually didn’t know what their shift looked like.

“That is so cool!” Anna leaned in enthusiastically. “Hi, I’m Anna.” She extended a hand which Roxas took politely.

“I know,” he said. “I was there the whole time.”

Suddenly, she looked embarrassed. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she apologized, “oh, uh, sorry. I just thought-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Roxas smiled good-naturedly.

“You’re, uh, probably tired. I’ll come wake you in the morning. Sleep well.”

They entered the room inspecting its fine interior. There was a wall length mirror, a large bed decorated with ornate linen, a built-in closet, a window and a connected bathroom. Roxas fell upon the bed with a thump.

 _Now that I think about it I do feel tired. Want to go to sleep?_ Sora asked.Roxas mumbled an affirmative, tucking himself under some covers, not bothering to even remove his shoes. _Are you okay?_

_I’m sorry about earlier. That was selfish._

_You mean wanting to be the one to fight? Don’t worry about it._

_But I was wrong! Those kids could have been hurt, and all I could think about was myself!_

_Shh. It’s okay, Roxas. No one was hurt._

_But that’s cause you forced me to change. You shouldn’t have had to._

_It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, but you shouldn’t put others in danger to do so. Just try to do better next time._

_You really believe in me, don’t you?_

_Of course._ Roxas could feel his bright smile. _You are me after all._

 _Is that all?_ Roxas thought silently. Aloud he replied, _You really are nice._

Was that a blush he was feeling? _You are too, you know?_ Sora huffed embarrassedly.

_Not in the same way, but thanks._

_You’re welcome._ The comment was warm and helped ease the remaining tension in Roxas’ nerves. Closing his eyes, sleep soon slipped its way in.


	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up on trying to keep the landscape of Arendelle canon. I’m just doing whatever with directions and locations.
> 
> So, I started making a day-by-day outline for this, since I’ve been writing each chapter as a day so far. I only have part of the next day planned out so far. Oh no! You want to know why? Because I realized that I haven’t figured out an ending to this fic yet, so I don’t know how to time the M-rated scene that is coming or its paired scenes. I also am not sure how long to keep them in Arendelle which means I don’t know when to have them find the keyhole. Gaw! 
> 
> Anyway, I’m working on it. I have planned more of this in the last few days then since I started. I think that’s a good sign.

They awoke to the sound of knocking coming from the door. Roxas stood, groggily searching for clothing before glancing at the mirror and remembering that he hadn’t bothered to change last night.

“Morning,” Anna said waving when he opened the door.

“Don’t you have servants for this type of thing?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, well, yes we do, but I’ve been bored for so much of my life that I like doing stuff like this. Is it weird? Am I weird?”

“No!” he exclaimed reassuringly. “I am kind of similar. See, before sharing this body with Sora, I wasn’t really real. Uh, I’ll wait to explain that. So, now that I have the opportunity to really experience things I want to do even the most mundane things.”

“Hmm…well I’m glad that you can experience things.”

“You are taking this surprisingly well.”

“I grew up with Elsa. I’m used to the abnormal.”

They began walking toward the stairwell. “What is the deal with her, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“She was born with it. No one really knows how, but she was.”

“I see.”

They descended the stairs, made a left and entered into a grand dining room. Seated at the head was Elsa, to her right a blond man with a largish nose but friendly face, and to his right sat Olaf.

“Good morning,” Anna announced walking straight to the seat to Elsa’s left.

“Hi,” Roxas said a bit hesitantly as he followed Anna’s lead, taking the seat to her left.

“You stayed. Well, that is good,” Olaf said smiling before digging back into his pancakes.

“Elsa mentioned you. I’m Kristoff-“

“Anna’s _fiancé_ ,” Elsa cut in.

“Yeah, Anna’s fiancé.” He extended his hand which Roxas accepted.

“Did you sleep well?” Elsa asked courteously.

“Uh, yes. You?”

“I slept fine. Would you like to tell us about your situation?”

“As Sora explained last night, there are creatures called Heartless. They search for hearts. If you lose yours you become a Nobody. I am Sora’s Nobody.”

“You lost your heart?” Anna asked in disbelief.

“For only a short time. Sora is…different in a lot of ways.”

The table settled into a silence as they ate which remained unbroken until Anna tried coxing her sister into using more syrup. Elsa paid her little mind instead asking Kristoff about their wedding arrangements. Even though the conversation was centered on her, Anna seemed disinterested, instead trying to steer it in other directions. Kristoff talked about invitations, guest lists, and food options, but Anna’s attention remained on Elsa the entire time.

Sora noted the oddity of the scene, but Roxas wondered if there wasn’t some larger meaning to it. The sisters appeared to get along well, but there was a tension about them as well. And this tension had to do with the wedding.

“Thank you for the food. It was lovely. We should probably set out on searching for the keyhole. Do you have any idea where we might begin a search?”

Kristoff’s face light up. “My family are experts in various things. They might know, or at least who else might.”

“Does your family live here in the city?”

“No. They live about a day’s walk from here. I’d take you, but there are wedding arrangements to be made.”

“I understand. Do you have a map?”

“Yes, I do.” He fished into a bag that had been hanging on the back of his chair. “Here, just follow that mountain, and you should be fine.”

They thanked Kristoff and took their leave. Roxas marched back to their room in order to gather some supplies, namely food. Once the pack had been arranged, Sora spoke for the first time that day. _Let me take over._

“Why?”

_We might get attacked, and I am supposed to be training, you know. Besides, you don’t like fighting, right?_

“I don’t.” The words held resentment.

Sora could understand its cause. The only fighting Roxas had participated in had either been for Darkness or had hurt himself and those he cared about. Sora wondered what he’d be like if he had gone through the same things Roxas had. Perhaps the probability that that life could easily have been his own was what drove him to comfort Roxas. He didn’t know what to say that would comfort him, so instead he just replied, _I see. It’s okay. You don’t need to fight. I’m the future you invested in. I’m not planning on letting you down._

“You won’t. You’re a hero.”

_You are too._

“No, I’m not! All I do is fail. I failed Axel. I failed Xion. I failed those kids.”

_Why did you want to fight yesterday?_

Roxas started at the pitiful expression reflected in the mirror. “I wanted to be the hero for once.”

 _Roxas._ The thought was soothing, comforting. _You already are._

“How? What have I ever done worth mentioning?” Roxas was almost shouting, and Sora could feel tears of helplessness nudging at the seams.

 _You gave up your life for Light. For me._ The nudging sensation died away, leaving only a silent Roxas staring at his reflection.

Roxas’ heart skipped a beat. It had been doing this more and more lately. He wasn’t sure if it was happening because he finally had one or if it was because of Sora. Before Twilight Town he’d only focused on Axel and Xion. He had looked up to Axel, thought he knew everything. When he’d asked about love, he hadn’t understood his explanation. At the time he’d been sure that what he had felt for him was love. Now, Roxas wasn’t sure. He’d cared about Xion. She had seemed so helpless, so naive, just like him. He had also wondered if that was love, that sense of similarity. Now, he knew it wasn’t. In Twilight Town he learned to understand love, but he still didn’t know it. Love is one of those strange, intangible concepts you can learn about but possibly never know. In the daydream, he’d always thought, “it will happen one day, and when it does, I’ll just know.” After Twilight Town, he’d expected nothing. He’d expected to fade into the nothingness. Now, now his mind wanted to wander to the concept of love. Did he love Axel? _Had_ he loved Axel? Did he love Sora?

Sora either didn’t notice the break in heartbeat or chose not to comment on it. _So, can we switch?_

Roxas nodded, and Sora felt their change begin before he even expelled his own willpower. They both watched transfixed as the mirror showed hair darkening, clothes shifting and reforming, even muscle structures altering. It was an odd sight, but also strangely beautiful. They were one person, yet distinctly different.

Sora exited the castle following the map North out of the city. There were plans of grasses, a forest ahead, and then the mountain. The walk through the grasses was pleasant, but Sora wasn’t excited to begin the trek through the forest. The scenery was pleasing, but there were too many blind spots. They could easily be attacked in here. The overabundant plant life would also make fighting difficult. _Keep your eyes peeled_ , he cautioned taking the first step inside.

They walked for quite a time without incident. Birds flew overhead, rabbits and deer gathered, and foxes ran by chasing the slower prey. Roxas knew that he should stay vigilant, but the animals were remarkable. Movement caught their eyes, and Sora was the first to realize that it wasn’t another animal.

In the time it took Roxas to register the Heartless, Sora had already summoned Olympia. The Blue Rhapsodies came in a drove of five. Not too much to manage, but with the trees and their fast flying, it might take a while. Normally, Sora would just blast the nuisances with Thundaga, but he didn’t want to harm the trees. That meant he was limited to aerial jumps and slashes.

It seemed fitting that the Heartless here would be Blizzard types. Their snow and icicles painted the fauna in a silvery glow. Skirting each blast until it had settled, he jumped, using a tree as a push point, propelling himself at the drove. Three of the five flew away, but two didn’t. They stayed put, one shooting a blast of ice that slowed Sora’s movement. He reached regardless, slashing horizontally across them both. Gravity pulled him downward, but he kept slashing, hitting at least three more times. One fell pitifully to the ground where is evaporated into puffs of black while the other flew away to the safety of the waiting three.

One down.

They attacked from a distance, but Sora wouldn’t have it. He repeated the same jump move, propelling toward them. Again two didn’t move fast enough. Sora slashed. One fell.

 _I could do this_ , Roxas boasted.

_Want to?_

_No,_ he scoffed. _I was just saying._

Sora laughed. Unknowingly the Blue Rhapsodies had backed into a small clearing. A clearing large enough for magic. Grinning, Sora raised Olympia high, calling upon the power of thunder. The Keyblade crackled with electricity before Thundaga came shooting from its tip. The remaining three Heartless were hooded together, and the blast singed all of them as if they were a single entity. Whiffs of black smoke wafted from their shot bodies as they fell unceremoniously.

“That could have been worse. Hopefully that’s all the types we’ll meet here.”

They continued on, taking delight in the sights of the animals once again. They exited the forest and began climbing the mountain without any problems. The mountain was quite steep, but Sora was used to climbing and such by now. His shoes had good traction, and he ground them into the rock. It was slow going, but he couldn’t afford to stumble. Descending was easier, but he still had to be careful of his footing or else he’d tumble downward. Roxas observed intently, taking in his calculated movements for future reference.

On flat ground again, Sora trekked the remaining distance forward until they came upon the Valley of the Living Rock, or so the map called it. “Hello,” Sora called noticing nothing but dozens of medium-sized rocks. “Hello? Kristoff sent me.” Immediately the rocks stirred, twitching before rolling into a circle that surrounded him. Then they opened reveling bluish grey trolls colored by darker grey specks. Their heads were haired with plant mops.

“Did you say Kristoff?” the group asked eying him expectantly.

“Kristoff didn’t come. He said he was busy.”

Their excited energy died down. “Why have you come?” asked a troll.

“We are looking for this world’s keyhole. It looks like a keyhole and should emit strong energy. Kristoff said you were experts, so I thought you might know where it is.”

“Yes, yes we are experts,” bragged a female troll.

“What are you experts of?” Her sparkling eyes were beginning to bother him.

“Why love of course! As well as fashion and decor.” She mentioned the latter as if they were mere trifles.

 _That’s helpful,_ Roxas thought sarcastically.

“So, boy, is there someone you love?”

“I, uh…” Roxas could feel Sora’s blush. Was he thinking about Riku?

“You do. I can tell you like to keep your feelings to yourself, huh.”

“I kind of have more important things to think about. Like finding this keyhole.”

“With an attitude like that no wonder you are single.”

“Hey! How do you know I’m single?” Sora was defensive, and Roxas was finding it adorable.

An older, almost regal looking troll made his way to the front of the group. Instead of the plant mop the others had, his hair was long straw that fell all along his back. “I can sense that there are two of you,” he spoke boring into their eyes.

“Y-yes,” Sora confirmed taken aback.

“This one is fine, Bulda. The other, he is the one with love problems.”

 _You do?_ Sora inquired, but Roxas didn’t feel like answering.

“Let me see him,” Bulda ordered, so they changed. “Yes, yes I see. You would like to keep this a secret, no?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright. Dear, I can see that you have let life pass you by. Why not try taking the reins for once?”

“Thank you.” The words were sincere. “Elder?” he asked. “If you could tell that I was here, can you sense the keyhole? It really is important.”

The elder troll closed his eyes. “Yes. I think that it is on a southern mountain.”

“Thank you so much. We should be leaving now.” He bowed politely.

“Good luck, dears!” Bulda called as he turned back the way they’d come.

_What was that about?_

_You don’t want to tell me?_

_Maybe later._

_Okay…I’m kind of tired. Do you think I could trying sleeping some while you walk back?_

_It might work. Might as well try._

_Thanks. Wake me if anything happens, or if you just want to switch._

Roxas was glad that Sora’s idea worked. He was feeling frazzled, and keeping his thoughts behind a mental barrier had been tricky. He also didn’t want Sora to realize that he was obsessing over him and his memories. He had gained Sora’s memories and previous thoughts when he awoke, but they weren’t like normal memories. He didn’t just know them. It was more like they were in a filing cabinet ready for his viewing when the time came that he decided to look at them. Now he decided.

Did Sora love Riku? The thought upset him. He knew it shouldn’t. Riku was Sora’s best friend, his own equivalent of Axel. He had known Riku longer than anyone else (family excluded). He had the right to love him given that he’d just met Roxas. It wasn’t like Roxas expected his feelings of years to shift toward him in such a short time span. And besides they were sort of the same person. Wasn’t he the weird one?

Logically Roxas understood, but it still bothered him. He had learned that love wasn’t a logical thing. It didn’t happen out of conveniences or who was better for you. Love just happened, even when you didn’t expect it. He had liked Axel because he taught him about the world. Sora _gave_ him the world. Without Sora he would never have existed in the first place. Not only that, he was sharing this body and giving him life lessons freely. He treated him like an equal. He had liked Xion because of their similarities, because of her kind nature. Sora was kind to a fault, and as similar as it could get. He was also selfless in a way he’d never known. It may be illogical, it may be fruitless, but he did. He loved Sora, no one else.

He wanted to know more about Sora, about his feelings, so he opened the cabinet, turning to the tab marked Riku, and watched as the images and sounds flooded him. Riku acting haughtingly better than Sora. Sora chuckling at it. Riku disappearing. Sora’s worry. Sora’s disappointment when Riku said the paupu was for Kairi. Sora’s rush of adrenaline when he raced past Riku. Riku’s flexing back muscles as he swam. The taste of salt water knowingly mingled with Riku’s sweat. The rush of achievement it brought Sora. Words of confinement, hopes and dreams, adventures to come. Endless thoughts, that only broke when the world did too, when responsibility took the forefront of his thoughts.

A strangled moan of pleasure whispered into darkness. The context was lost on Roxas, and he didn’t want to know. Without warning, he slammed the cabinet closed so hard it jolted Sora awake.

_Are you okay?_

_Switch with me._

_Okay…_

Roxas remained silent but barely slept. Sora was worried. What had bothered him? He was also still curious as to what Bulda had been talking about. Didn’t Roxas love Axel? Why would he try to keep that a secret? It would have been easy for Sora to find out, but he wasn’t the sort to pry, especially when that prying could easily turn into outright spying. So, confused and worried, he trekked on, silent as well.


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. For some reason I didn’t feel like writing the lemon, and then I didn’t know how to write the Elsa discussion scene. Not sure if I like how it turned out or not.
> 
> Next chapter should be the last. I’ve decided how to end this, and unfortunately, it may disappoint you. Ever hear the saying about characters doing things on their own, or stories that refuse to do certain things? Well, my original idea will not happen.

Sora snuck through the castle, trying not to make a sound. By now it was just passed dawn, and he would hate to wake anyone. For the second time, he praised the simplicity of the path to their room. Roxas had been so silent, that when he spoke immediately after the door clicked behind them, Sora nearly yelped in surprise.

_I need to talk to you._

_O-okay._

_Switch with me_ , and Sora did, letting go smoothly.

Roxas sat upon the edge of the bed, far enough back to be comfortable, but close enough to clearly see his reflection in the mirror. He stared straight into his eyes, and Sora knew that he wasn’t looking into his eyes, but Sora’s. Internally, Sora shuddered.

“Sora, I like you.”

Sora was still keeping a considerate distance from Roxas’ mind. _Oh, uh, I like you too_ , he thought, interpreting the words the safest way.

“No. I love you.”

The brunet’s blood would have turned cold, but he decided he owed it to Roxas to approach this seriously, so he asked, _What about Axel? I thought that you-_

“As I said before, it doesn’t matter anymore. He isn’t Axel anymore. And besides, his intentions may have been good, but he lied to me. You, Sora are what I want. You are so pure, so good.”

Sora inwardly gulped. The fact that he couldn’t look away from their reflection was starting to bother him. Roxas looked so serious, so intent on trying to reach his soul with his eyes. He was also acutely aware that Roxas was choosing to speak aloud what felt to be an intimate conversation.

_I’m honored you feel that way, but, Roxas, I’m not sure you know what love is._

“Maybe I didn’t, but I do now.” His voice was tinted with aggravation. “You think that I just go with the flow, falling for whoever happens to be there with me, don’t you?”

Sora froze, realizing for the first time just how connected they were. Had Roxas just invaded his mind? _Don’t put words in my mouth._

“Why not? You aren’t putting them there yourself. I know about your feelings for Riku. Why do you trust your own, but not mine?”

_I…that isn’t fair. I’ve known Riku my entire life-_

“You _are_ my life, Sora.”

_Don’t you see that’s why this is wrong? No one would acccept this._

“I don’t care. Fine, if you won’t believe my feelings, I will show them to you.” His voice was simultaneously hurt and angry. “I’ve never once done this before. Check my mind for all I care.” His anger turned into challenge. “No, please do. Maybe then you can trust my feelings.”

He reached down beginning to finger the clasps on his pants. _Roxas…What are you planning?_

He didn’t respond besides giving a sly smile reflected in the mirror. Undoing the clasps, he pushed the material away revealing blue boxers that he reached into pulling out his penis.

This was the strangest thing that Sora had experienced. Not only could he feel the touch because of sharing the body, but strangely enough he could feel his own currently repressed skin prickling. Roxas began to move his hand, thoughts of Sora running through his mind all the way into Sora’s own. Sora smiling, Sora fighting, Sora doing this same act. Sora’s breathing, Sora’s naked skin, Sora’s voice hitching. Sora’s mind was beginning to swim. Then the images morphed to him and Roxas together.

He watched himself kissing his other, feeling along his skin, paying special attention to certain sensitive areas, watching as Roxas twisted beneath him. He watched himself whisper both loving and obscene words to him. His breathing was rising with Roxas’ own, and he was no longer sure how many of the images were Roxas’ alone.

Now, the roles were reversed, Roxas repeating the actions. Sora shivered with the image of himself as the real Roxas fingered the hole they currently shared. The image and reality mimicked each other’s actions, and Roxas reopened the eyes that had fallen shut at some point, focusing on his hands that were busy at work. Sora grunted.

“Sora!” Roxas panted, and the word was lyrical sending heat straight to Sora’s groin.

 _Rox…as…you shouldn’t._ At this point he wasn’t even sure why he was protesting. He’d had a reason hadn’t he?

“Sora, hnng,” he panted, “I want you to fuck me.”

Desire surged, and Sora was sure he would have done just that if it were possible, but alas he was stuck inside. And then he remembered the problem. _I can’t._ He tried to hold back the sadness, but he didn’t do a good enough job, because Roxas’ hands slowed.

“Feel this, Sora.” His words were hard. “Feel this and know.” He sped up, as if he wanted out of this position as quickly as possible. Jerking, his back arched and desire spewed from him.

Roxas fell back with a plop. _Roxas?_ He didn’t answered, instead wiping himself with his boxers, before removing them and scrambling to the head of the bed. Without a word he closed his eyes.

 

 

They didn’t wake up until late into the afternoon. Through lunch, a shower, and helping some servants water the yard, they had not spoken of the event. But, there are only so many memories and thoughts you can hide from yourself. Sora was bombarded by Roxas’ continual lust, and his discomfort from it trickled into Roxas as grains of sand in an hourglass, its mass growing stronger with each descent. While they tried to speak friendly, they were both prickling at the seams.

The day was slow, and they knew that they should be hurrying back out in search of the keyhole, but in this mood, it didn’t seem like the best idea. So, Roxas wandered the castle grounds aimlessly until he saw Princess Anna sitting alone on a blue engraved bench.

“Hi,” she greeted pleasantly with a raised hand.

Roxas returned the greeting and sat beside her. They sat in silence, both caught in their own thoughts. Finally, out of nowhere, he blurted, “What is your opinion on love?”

“Huh?” She looked taken aback.

“Don’t you love Kristoff? Tell me about it.”

She looked troubled for a second before sighing and relenting. “I’m not in love with Kristoff. Not that I don’t like him,” she quickly interjected. “It’s just I like someone else more.”

“But aren’t you marrying him?”

“Uhh?” She shrugged while giving him an apologetic face.

“Who is it that you really love?”

“Promise you won’t judge?”

“Given my own situation, I’d probably be a hypocrite.”

“Your own situation?” She studied his face.

“Uh,” he raised a hand defensively, “let’s finish talking about you first.”

“Elsa.”

“Your sister?” His voice rose higher than he had expected out of surprise.

“Not so loud! Yes.” She glared as if the term was offensive. Roxas couldn’t blame her.

“Does she know?”

“Yes. I told her a few weeks ago, but she refuses to have a relationship. She says I already have Kristoff, and it would be wrong. Do you think it’s wrong?”

“No.” Sora perked up, listening intently. “I think love just happens. You can’t choose it and you can’t stop it. Sora probably disagrees with me here, but also what’s the deal with being sisters anyway? I mean don’t people think of incest as wrong only because the kids wouldn’t turn out right? You won’t be making babies.”

“Thanks, Roxas.”

“No problem. So, she never said that she didn’t like you?”

“Well, no…”

“Then you still have a chance.”

“You think you?” She clasped her hands, a tiny smile on her face. “Oh, but Roxas, what is your situation then?”

He could feel a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. “It’s similar to yours. I love Sora.”

_Hey, don’t just tell people-_

“I’m not really sure how he feels about me, but he has someone else.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. All I can say is don’t give up and good luck.”

“Thanks. It wasn’t much, but I think I feel better now.”

_Roxas, I think I’d like to talk with Elsa._

They changed, skin and clothes morphing, and Anna jumped at the sight. “Don’t do that so suddenly,” she said, hand to her chest.

“Sorry,” Sora apologized. “Do you know where Elsa is now?”

“I think she’s in the drawing room.”

 

Sora entered the room with an informing knock, and the Queen looked up from her book with a pleasant smile. “Oh, hello there, Sora,” she welcomed.

“Hi. I uh, wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, okay then.” She set the book down, turning a waiting eye on him.

“Kristoff’s family said that the keyhole might be on a southern mountain. Do you have any idea what might be around there?”

“My castle is there. That seems to be the most likely place.”

Sora tilted his head confused. “But isn’t this your castle?”

She laughed good naturedly. “I kind of made my own personal castle during my…”rebellious phase.””

“Oh. Thanks, that should help, knowing where to look and all.” The conversation stilled, unspoken words hanging in the air. He wanted to ask her about Anna, but he didn’t know how to best breach the topic. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or be a rude guest.

“Roxas talked to Anna about you two.” Elsa stiffened. “You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to, but…”

“That was supposed to be a secret.” She brought her hand up to her face. “What am I going to do with that girl?”

“Don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with us. We are actually in a similar situation.” He looked away embarrassed.

“Really?”

“Yeah…Somehow we’re both the bad guys in this.” He laughed without humor.

“It’s just, people finally accept me, you know? I’ve always been considered a monster. What if they think so again? And it wouldn’t just be me, it would be Anna too. I’d do anything to spare her that.”

Her logic was surprisingly similar to his own.

Roxas stirred, picking up on his thoughts. _So, you are taking this seriously, huh?_

Sora chose not to reply. “I know what you mean. She would be better off with Kristoff. He seems like a wonderful person, and genuinely in love with her.”

“Yes,” she spoke softly. “I want her to be loved, but…what if she stops loving me because of it. Ah! Damn this situation!” She threw her arms up exasperated before recomposing herself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to place my troubles upon you.”

“No, that’s fine. It’s good to know that we think alike. Means we can’t really be the bad guys, right?” He smiled wryly.


	7. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a break from crying in the corner* I am so sorry for this train wreck of a final chapter. I wanted to finish this way sooner, but I didn’t want it to be crap, and well, I still feel that it is. This chapter was really hard for some reason. I didn’t know what the hell to write about for the keyhole scene, didn’t know what to do with Elsa’s and Anna’s talk, or how Sora’s and Roxas’ should go. So, basically, I knew what was going to happen, but not how. Also, as I mentioned on the last chapter, the ending in and of itself might be disappointing.
> 
> That aside, thank you for sticking with me and for all feedback. This has been my third multichapter fic, and only the second to be fully completed, so I am proud to have finished at all!

They left the next morning, traversing in silence. Each had a better understanding of how the other felt, but at this point there wasn’t anything to say. Finding the keyhole was the most important thing right now. It was a long trek, but, thankfully, not many Heartless appeared, which saved them time and energy.

The ice castle was beautiful, blue and sheening. It wasn’t the most friendly, though. The slippery ice made walking difficult, and every surface was freezing to the touch. There was a central stairway.

Only Shadows littered the ground floor, but a Behemoth stood guard at the top of the steps. Sora was forced to perform acrobatic moves to dodge its trampling attacks. The Behemoth charged toward a wall, but Sora leapt quickly out of the way before climbing onto its back. The beast continued to charge around, bucking its head in an attempt to shake him off, but Sora gripped its short, stubby fur tightly, climbing ever so cautiously.

At the head, he grabbed onto the beast’s neck with one arm while crushing Divine Rose into its black horn. The creature reared before falling in an unconscious pile. Sora stumbled to his feet, pointed Divine Rose straight at the Behemoth’s head, and cast blizzaga. The beast crystalized, befitting the castle, then shattered into tiny shards that rained down, glittering rays of light.

There was a balcony, and Sora felt compelled toward it.

 _There!_ Roxas cried noticing the black keyhole outline.

Pointing Divine Rose, Sora called to the Light inside him and released the power. The keyhole glowed momentarily before disappearing. “Mission complete.”

When they arrived back at the castle, they were both surprised to see a queen and princess holding hands and illuminated in happiness.

“Whoa, what did we miss?” Sora asked.

“Well…” Elsa began.

“Kristoff found out, and he gave us a talk about how he understood, and how you have to follow your heart,” Anna cut in. “And of course Elsa said that she couldn’t, because the kingdom wouldn’t understand, but Kristoff asked what she was worried about since she could just freeze anyone-who-complains’ butts’ off (which made me laugh, cause she really could), and he said he would help her. So, then I begged Elsa and she caved. She caved!”

Elsa gave a small embarrassed smile while Anna beamed ecstatically.

“Well, I’m very happy for you two.”

_Hypocrite._

Sora’s brow creased.

“Did Roxas say something?” Anna asked. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was rude of me wasn’t it? Flaunting my own happiness and all.” She fidgeted nervously.

“Don’t worry about it. He doesn’t mind.”

 _Don’t speak for me,_ Roxas grumbled.

“Did you make any progress?” Elsa asked.

“Yes. The keyhole is sealed and everything. You should be safe now.”

“Does that mean that you’ll be leaving?” Anna looked sad.

“We could stay a few more days, if it would make you happy.”

“Oh yes. They can, can’t they, Elsa?” she asked turning to her sister.

“Of course. You have been working so hard. Why not rest a while?”

“Thank you. We would love too.”

_Stop speaking for me!_

“I think we’ll turn in for the night. See you in the morning,” he said turning toward the stairs.

“Night!” Anna called waving Sora off.

 

When Sora had finally gotten comfortable on the bed, Roxas’ voice cut into his thoughts.

_Are you only turning me down because you don’t think other people will understand? Because that is bullshit. Elsa doesn’t even care anymore. You can beat people up just as much as she can._

Sora sighed. “No, it’s not. You saw my memories, right? You should already know that I like Riku.”

_You like him more than me?_

“Well, I have known him longer. Perhaps I like you both in different ways.”

_You like him romantically, and me platonically._

“I never said that. Actually, I like you a lot. I just don’t think that this being exclusive is a good idea.”

_What, so you’ll be with me if you can be with him too?_

“Maybe. I don’t know. It depends on if Riku is okay with it.”

_So, it doesn’t matter what I think!_

“No. Damn it, Roxas. This is a sticky situation, okay? I don’t know how I’m supposed to react. I’m trying my best.”

_You should just accept me._

“Roxas,” he sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead, “I’m not trying to push you away or anything. It’s just, those things you imagined, we can’t have that. Not like this.”

_I know that. I don’t care._

“But I do. You have experienced so little. I don’t want to limit you without a reason.” His voice built with tenderness. “I’m not going anywhere, Roxas. We have our own relationship, and no one can break it, no matter what.”

 _But you’re still going back to Riku._ The words held mingled disappointment and resentment.

“Hey now. I know that you and he didn’t have the best start, but I’m sure you’ll get along fine.”

_Yeah whatever. So, I’m just supposed to sit around while you two fuck? Sounds wonderful._

Sora groaned in frustration. “For one, I don’t even know if Riku feels the same way about me, and two, you just might like it. Besides, if you and Lea happen to hit it off, I won’t stop you.”

_We won’t. Not like that. I only want you._

“Don’t be so sure. Are you sure you’re not just blinded by being with only my amazing self for such a long time?”

_Ha, very funny. You sure you don’t have it backwards._

“Well, where do you think you got your amazingness from?” They both laughed, and the stickiness of the situation seemed to fade away only to return in a slithering manner.

_What would you do if we were separated again?_

I already said I’m not going anywhere. I have to take responsibility for you,” he said winking.

_That all?_

“Hmmm….I might just agree to being your boyfriend.”

_Then I will find a way._

“But there isn’t.”

 _I won’t stop searching until I have my own body again, so you better prepare yourself._ He could feel a blush rising in Sora’s cheeks. _Find a mirror! I wanna see!_

“What? N-no.”

_Stingy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an explanation about why I ended this as I did. Feel free to ignore this if you wish. When I started this story it was going to have it be legit Roxas/Sora, but then I realized that I didn’t know how. This story is supposed to be about Roxas experiencing life, and so, I couldn’t see Sora allowing him to just discount all of sex that he could experience for the pure masturbation that would be their relationship. So, then I thought that I could solve it by giving Roxas his own body. That is great, but how? This ending was about the only thing I could really come up with (since my Soriku feels remain strong). But, I left it so that you can say that Roxas finds a way somehow and they are a happy couple post-fic.


End file.
